DARK DAYS
by SOLDIER 48-D
Summary: (EQUETRIA GIRLS) Tras una fiesta Rainbow fue secuestrada, pero su mejor amigo hará todo lo posible para que ella vuelva a casa, pero tendra que superar muchos retos para conseguirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy les traigo una nueva historia, para los que siguen la historia de Silverwolf se darán cuenta que este texto ya salio, pero este seria como un inicio de la historia, tambien quiero agradecerle a Silverwolf por dejarme utilizar la parte del lemon que el escribió, sin mas que decir empecemos con la historia...**

Fluttershy caminaba tranquila al centro comercial para verse con sus amigas, conocía un atajo para llegar más rápido, solo tenía que pasar unos callejones, no tenía por qué preocuparse, la posibilidad de que la asalten era casi nulas ya que en equestria no hay tantos crímenes, tomo el atajo sin saber que en una esquina hay un sujeto esperando que alguien se cruce con él para robarle lo más que pueda, el al ver a fluttershy la empezó a seguir lentamente.

Fluttershy sentía la presencia del sujeto, cuando iba a apresurar el paso el sujeto le arrebato su bolso y salió corriendo de ahí

-MI BOLSO-no podía hacer nada más que llamar a la policía, pero entonces otro sujeto apareció, este vestía totalmente de negro, jeans negros, chamarra negra, gorro negro y un tipo de bufanda que le cubría la boca y tenía piel roja, Fluttershy salió de ahí para evitar problemas

En cuanto el ladrón se dio cuenta de que lo estaban persiguiendo apresuro el paso, en eso paso un conserje con un gran contenedor de basura verde, él se lo arrebato y se lo puso de obstáculo al sujeto, pero este simplemente se deslizo sobre el contenedor

Cuando el ladrón creía que estaba por escapar exploto una tubería de gas, eso lo detuvo un poco y fue lo suficiente para que el sujeto lo tacleara, saco de su chamarra un bastón retráctil y le dio dos golpes en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, se quitó la bufanda de su rostro y agarro el bolso de fluttershy

Cuando regreso donde vio a esa chica por primera vez, vio que ya no estaba, hurgo su bolso y encontró la identificación de la chica

-Fluttershy, con que eras tú, veamos donde estas-saco su teléfono y puso el nombre completo de Fluttershy, no tardo en rastrearla, estaba en la esquina de un edificio, se puso en marcha

Fluttershy estaba hablando con sus amigas del porque no llego al centro comercial, cuando colgó escucho a alguien llamándola

-Fluttershy-observo a quien la llamaba, era Soldier, lo conocía por Rainbow Dash, decía que era un chico genial eh interesante, hace un tiempo que se hicieron amigos

-Soldier, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-nada, solo quería devolverte esto-dijo mientras le daba su bolso

-mi bolso ¿Pero cómo...?-entonces todas las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaron, él había perseguido al ladrón-entonces eras tú el sujeto que perseguía al ladrón-

-si-

-no sabes lo peligroso que fue eso, que suerte que no saliste herido-dijo entre enojada y preocupada

-lo sé, por eso te pido que no le menciones a esto a rainbow-

-¿Cómo no le voy a mencionar esto? Es lo más estúpido y... Heroico que alguien ha hecho por mí-

-por favor fluttershy-

-ok-

-gracias, bueno, creo que debo irme-

-e-espera-

-¿Si?-

-¿me podrías acompañar a mi casa? Es muy tarde-

-claro-

Cuando llegaron Soldier insistía que ya debería irse, pero ella lo detuvo-me preguntaba si quieres pasar a tomar algo-

-lo que pasa es que le prometí a Rainbow que la vería hoy-

-vamos, solo será un momento, es para agradecerte por recuperar mi bolso-

-okey-

-bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-un café estaría bueno, si no es molestia claro-

-no, déjame prepararlo-dijo mientras iba a la cocina

-bien-

Después de cinco minutos regreso con dos tazas de porcelana, el agarro una y le dio un sorbo-está bueno-

-gracias… este… tengo una duda-

-dime-

-desde cuando… ya sabes… haces esto-

-bueno, prácticamente me dedico a esto-

-¿y no te ha pasado nada?-

-no exactamente-se quitó la chamarra dejando ver un chaleco anti-balas con unos agujeros, debajo de este habían unas heridas pequeñas-a veces me enfrento con sujetos que tienen armas de fuego-

-debe ser terrible-

-todo por una ciudad más segura para mis seres queridos-

Ella se acercó, tomo de la barbilla a Soldier y le dio un beso en los labios-Sé que amas a RD, pero te pido que solo piense en mi-

-okey-

Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a su habitación

Una vez en la habitación, Fluttershy empujó al chico sobre la cama y esta se puso encima suya comenzando a besarlo con pasión, siendo correspondida por este. Ambos mantenían el beso estando ambos abrazados. El chico pasó su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica y comenzó a masajearla su pierna haciendo gemir levemente a esta. Luego de unos minutos ambos rompen la unión siendo unidos únicamente por un fino hilo de salvia.

Fluttershy le quitaba la camisa al chico, dejando su torso al desnudo, mostrando que tenía un buen cuerpo. Fluttershy estando sentada encima del chico, comenzó a quitarse ella la camisa quedando solo con el sujetador puesto. Ahí se la quitó mostrando sus senos. El chico veía los hermosos senos de la chica y está cogiendo sus manos se los puso encima de estos. Soldier masajeaba levemente dichos senos, tocándolos, pellizcando sus pezones haciendo gemir levemente a la chica, al cual esta tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba hacia arriba mientras su respiración se volvía algo agitada.

Luego de un rato, la chica se bajó del chico y ahí comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y se lo quitó dejando solo con un bóxer que este tenía. La chica ahora se quitó la falda mostrando su ropa interior rosa. Ahí se sentó al lado del todavía tumbado chico y metiendo su mano bajo el bóxer, comenzó a masajear el miembro de este excitándolo levemente. Luego de un rato le quitó los bóxer dejando completamente desnudo a esta.

Ahí se acercó al miembro erecto de este, observando el buen tamaño de esta. Ahí comenzó a pasar con su lengua dicho miembro, excitando levemente a este. Una y otra vez pasaba su lengua por el erecto miembro del dicho excitando en gran manera a este. Luego de varias pasadas, esta se jaló entero dicho miembro haciendo que este se sintiera en el cielo. Una y otra vez la chica chupaba sin parar dicho miembro, excitando más y más a este. Durante varios minutos duraron las succiones de la chica, hasta que el chico no pudo contenerse más y se vino en la boca de esta. Fluttershy se tragó toda la esencia de este.

Ahora era el turno de Soldier: Esta tumbó a Fluttershy a la cama boca arriba y ahí la quitó la ropa interior que esta tenía. Esta algo avergonzada tenía sus piernas cruzadas, pero este sin esfuerzo las apartó revelando su flor. El chico la miró un rato mientras este se sentía algo avergonzada. Este sin dudarlo comenzó a lamer la flor de Fluttershy haciéndola gemir levemente. Este pasaba una y otra vez su lengua, saboreando dicha flor para placer de esta al cual no paraba de gemir más y más de placer, sosteniendo la cabeza del chico para no dejarlo escapar y siguiera lamiendo sin parar. La chica gemía sin parar disfrutando de sentir el contacto de la lengua del chico, especialmente cuando este introducía toda su lengua dentro haciendo que soltara un gran gemido de placer. Luego de un rato, esta no pudo contenerse más y se vino en la cara del chico. Este tras saborear sus jugos miró a la chica a los ojos. Sin decirse nada, sabían lo que ambos querían.

Este se puso de rodillas enfrente de la chica y cogiéndola de las caderas, esta se apoyó de sus codos y de sus piernas entre corvadas. Este colocó su miembro en la entrada de la yegua y ahí comenzó a meterla levemente haciendo gemir a esta. Poco a poco iba el chico metiendo su miembro dentro de la flor de la chica, mientras este gemía de placer. Cuando llegó al final este comenzó a embestirla sin parar haciendo gemir más y más de placer a esta. Sus senos botaban de adelante ha atrás por las fuertes embestidas que Soldier la daba. Fluttershy gemía más y más de placer al sentir el miembro del chico metiéndose más y más dentro de esta, sintiendo su estrecha flor al cual este lo disfrutaba. Fluttershy podía sentir el miembro del chico metiéndose más y más adentro de esta, al cual no paraba de gemir y de disfrutar de sentir como la llegaban a golpear el interior de su útero. Los cuerpos de ambos se iban cubriendo de sudor por el esfuerzo sexual de ambos. Finalmente de un largo rato de embestidas, el chico sentía que se iba a venir y aceleró en sus embestidas para facilitar la salida inminente de su esencia. Después de una última embestida, su miembro eyaculó gran cantidad de semen, haciendo gritar de placer a la chica al sentir la caliente esencia del chico dentro de ella.

Ambos quisieron continuar. Ahora Soldier estaba sentado al borde de la cama, apoyando sus pies en el suelo, mientras Fluttershy estaba sentada encima de su miembro dándole la espalda. Este sujetándola de las caderas, la penetraba en el segundo agujero de la chica haciendo gemir a esta. Una y otra vez la iba penetrando haciendo gemir más y más fuerte a esta. Sus senos botaban sin control alguno de un lado a otra con cada embestida. Sus cuerpos de empapaban ya de sudor por el esfuerzo sexual. La chica comenzaba ya a jadear mientras tenía la vista perdida en la lejanía. El chico la penetraba con cada vez mayor fuerza, disfrutando de sentir el estrecho ano de la yegua sobre su miembro, al igual que sentía la yegua el erecto miembro del chico atravesando sus paredes anales. Ninguno quería parar por nada en ese momento. Ahí solo importaban ambos y querían continuar hasta el final. Luego de un rato que parecía interminable, este sentía que llegaba al clímax.

Finalmente de una última estocada, este se vino en el interior de la chica, haciéndola gritar de placer al sentir la caliente esencia de Soldier dentro de ella.

Los dos rendidos, se tumbaron en la cama abrazados el uno al otro.

-Gracias...Por esto...-Decía la chica abrazando a este. Soldier la respondió.

-De nada Fluttershy...Fue un placer...-Ambos se dieron un beso antes de irse a dormir.

 **bueno como dije antes este es el primer capitulo, lo subí separado para quien no lee las historias de silver pero le entro la curiosidad mi historia y entro a leerla, ademas de sugerirle que las lea que son muy buenas como las de Gunsmith, para que no sienta perdido. espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir caps seguido pero se me hace difícil por diferentes viajes, ahora me encuentro en España y no tengo la computadora para seguir escribiendo, nos vemos la próxima. Chaooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de DARK DAYS, espero que sea de su agrado** **P.D: ya sé que saque el primer cap. del disfrute personal de OCS, pero no todos conocen, así que prefiero que la lean completa.**

 **(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)**

*beeb, beeb*

-noooo, no voy a contestar-decía Soldier, que seguía acostado junto a fluttershy, apenas se estaba recuperando del acto que hicieron los dos, pero su teléfono seguía sonando, se tallo los ojos y se levantó-okey, okey, voy-rejunto su ropa y reviso su teléfono, eran dos mensajes de Rainbow Dash.

"¿Dónde estás, Soldier?"

"¿Soldier?"

El todavía adormilado empezó a escribirle:

"perdón, tuve que salir de la ciudad"

"¿tienes problemas?"

"no, solo tenía que entregar unos papeles"

"ok, pero recuerda que tienes que pasar por mí para ir a la fiesta de disfraces de Spike"

"como olvidarlo. Bueno, te veo mañana"

"hasta mañana"

Guardo su teléfono, salió de la casa de Fluttershy, todavía tenía cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta de Spike. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de la casa, robo el primer auto que vio, no tuvo que forzarlo, con solo su móvil pudo entrar, así sin más, ¿Por qué?, simple, el fácilmente puede hackear lo que se pueda conectar a un sistema operativo, literalmente todo está conectado al sistema operativo central del ctOS.

¿Qué es el ctOS?, es un software de ordenador que controla la red de una ciudad con información completa, incluyendo todos los datos personales. Una ciudad ctOS no solo almacena y registra cada momento de la vida digital de los ciudadanos, sino también las piezas junto a la forma en que piensan y lo que creen. Es controlado por empresas privadas que utilizan el software para beneficio propio, y puede utilizar la información recopilada sobre las personas para vender productos e influir en las visiones del mundo. Se puede utilizar para controlar el sistema a toda la ciudad de la seguridad, incluyendo cámaras de Vigilancia, semáforos, el tren, y puentes levadizos. También se puede utilizar para Cortar comunicaciones.

Algunos de los dispositivos controlados por el ctOS serían:

-Bloqueadores.

-Puentes de acceso.

-Red eléctrica.

-Semáforos.

-Trenes

-Tuberías de gas / Aguas subterráneas.

-Sistema de Predicción del Delito.

Quienes tenían acceso al ctOS tenían acceso a todo y Soldier era uno de ellos, se puso en marcha a su departamento, todavía tenía que ducharse.

 **(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)**

Después del café diario y un buen desayuno, nuestro amigo Soldier salió al centro comercial, faltaban pocas horas para que comenzara la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Spike y todavía no tenía su regalo

Hace tiempo que les había tomado cariño al niño y a sus hermanos, Soldier conoció a Shining Armor en la escuela militar, se volvieron amigos, Shining lo invitaba a fiestas con su familia, ya sean cumpleaños o navidad o año nuevo, el asistía y se la pasaba bien. Era prácticamente de la familia.

Al final se hizo más cercano a la familia de Shining, Twilight lo consideraba como un gran amigo, Spike lo consideraba como un hermano

Pero se mantuvo desconectado con todos en la familia, lo último que escucho de ellos fue que Twilight y Spike se habían mudado, su sorpresa fue grande cuando RD presento a sus amigas y que entre ellas estaba Twilight

Entro al centro comercial, ¿Que le gusta a los niños de ahora?, entro a la primera juguetería que vio, había juguetes del hombre araña, Batman, capitán américa, había pistolas Nerf y de más cosas

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?-dijo amablemente una empleada

-no... Digo si, ¿Que juguete me sugiere para un niño?-

-¿Cómo cuantos tiene?-

-Va a cumplir 14-

-okey, pues tenemos juguetes de los vengadores que son los que están de moda, también están las consolas de videojuegos, como un Xbox 360 o un PlayStation 3-

-¿Me podría mostrar la consola?-

-claro, sígame-

La joven se acercó a un estante donde se mostraban las diferentes consolas, como la Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 y 4

-estas son las más vendidas-

-…creo que me llevare ese-

-un PlayStation 4, okey-

-¿Cuantos controles tiene?-

-¿Controles? Querrá decir mandos-

-si-

-este solo viene con uno, los demás se venden por separado-

-okey, ¿Hasta cuantos pueden jugar?-

-en una misma consola… 4 jugadores-

-entonces también me da tres con... Mandos aparte, quiero que el pequeño se divierta con sus amigos-

-muy bien, ¿Algo más?-

-no sé, me recomienda un juego-

-pues, han salido tres juegos muy buenos, Call Of Duty Black Ops 3, Until Dawn y Resident Evil HD remaster-

-okey, me los llevo-

-si gusta pasar a la caja-

-está bien-él se fue a la caja y espero a la joven, ella empezó a teclear en la computadora, después de unos minutos volvió a hablarle

-serian 14,679 por todo señor-(aproximadamente, busque los precios de cada cosa y lo sume, el Play es normal, porque vi uno en 14 000 pesos pero era porque tenía la edición de Destiny)

-okey-saco de su chamarra una vieja billetera, entonces empezó a contar de 500 en 500, llego a los 15 mil pesos, claramente a él le importaba poco el dinero.

-¿quiere que los envuelva?-

-claro-

Después de unos minutos salió del centro comercial con un diablito de carga, con al menos 5 cajas envueltas en papel de regalo, descargo todo en el auto.

Otra de las ventajas que tenía su móvil era poder hackear cuentas bancarias, pero era raro en el robarles a los demás con el móvil, por lo que lo utilizaba solo cuando necesitaba dinero

Ahora tenía que ir por rainbow, quizás todavía tenía que esperarla que se pusiera su disfraz, solo esperaba que no se tardara y no llegar tarde a la fiesta

Unos minutos después ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Rainbow, toco la puerta y Rarity fue quien lo atendió

-oh, hola Soldier-dijo con su usual voz elegante, estaba vestida como Connor de assassins creed

-hola rarity, pero podría saber ¿Qué estás haciendo en la casa de Rainbow?-

-la estoy ayudando con su disfraz, creíamos que tardarías en llegar-

-muy bien-

-Rarity, ¿Por qué tardas? ¿Quién toco?-decía una voz que provenía de un cuarto

-por nada Rainbow, solo que SOLDIER ya llego-

-¿S-Soldier? Creí que ibas a venir por mi más tarde-gritaba Rainbow desde su cuarto

-si es mal momento puedo regresar…-

-¡n-no!-

-si gustas puedes esperarnos en la sala, no tardaremos-

-okey-se metió en la casa y se sentó en el sofá.

-ah, y por cierto me gusto tu disfraz, es del justiciero Blackout ¿verdad?-decía mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza, obviamente no pensó en cambiarse de atuendo

-sí, de eso es mi disfraz-

-te quedo muy bien-dijo mientras entraba a una habitación

5 minutos más tarde las dos salieron, Rainbow vestía un disfraz del hombre araña, bueno, en esta ocasión mujer araña.

-¡wow!, te vez asombrosa-

-gracias-

-bueno, vámonos, todavía tenemos que ayudar a Pinkie y ha Twilight-

-okey-

Todos subieron al auto, Soldier en el lugar del conductor, Rarity de copiloto y Rainbow atrás, ellas empezaron a hablar de un tema al azar, mientras que Soldier se concentraba en conducir, no tardaron en llegar, no había tanto tráfico, desde afuera de la casa de Twilight había diferentes decoraciones y la puerta abierta, afuera estaba Pinkie, que al ver el auto empezó a saludar

-holis Rarity, holis Rainbow, holis Soldier-

-hey pinkie-

-buenas tardes-

-¿Cómo estas, Pinkie?-

-aquí, decorando la casa, llegan a tiempo chicos, Twilight necesita un poco de ayuda-

-okey-

-¡Soldier!-grito Spike al ver a su "hermano", el vestía como

-eh, Spike-los dos chocaron los cinco para saludarse

-vaya, estas… grande-dijo mientras se hincaba para estar a su altura

-gracias-

-¿me puedes… dar un abrazo?-

Los dos se abrazaron, cuando se separaron Soldier se puso de pie

-te traje un regalo-los ojos de Spike se iluminaron y empezó a ver a todos lados buscando lo que fuera su regalo

-¿en dónde está?-

-en la cajuela, ayúdame a sacarlo-

Soldier y Spike empezaron a bajar los regalos del carro, Spike estaba emocionado, no tanto por los regalos, si no que hace más de tres años que no veía a Soldier, el solo sabía que vivía cerca porque Twilight y sus amigas lo veían de vez en cuando, que iban a ver una película, ir a comer algo o solo dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad.

Metieron las cajas a la casa, eran medianas así que no tuvieron problemas en meterlas

-hola Soldier-saludo Twilight, ella estaba disfrazada como un gato

-hola Twi-los dos se abrazaron-¿Cómo están tus padres y tu hermano?-

-bien, mis padres están de viaje a Fillydelphia y Shining Armor se casó con Candace-

-me alegra escucharlo-

-mira Twilight lo que Soldier me trajo, ¿puedo abrirlos?-

-lo siento Spike, pero tendrás que esperar después del pastel-

-oh, vamos-

-pe…-

-vamos Twilight, es su cumpleaños, déjalo abrir sus regalos-

-bien-

-Gracias-

Spike empezó a romper el papel de regalo, en cuanto reconoció el diseño de la caja empezó a quitarlo más rápido, él estaba en lo correcto, era un PlayStation 4

-wow-

-Feliz cumple, Spike-

-¡muchas gracias, Soldier!-

-¿un PlayStation?-dijo Twilight mientras veía la caja

-sip-

-Spike, que te parece si mientras tu abres los demás regalos yo instalo la Play-

-¡sí!-

Y así lo hicieron, Spike no podía estar más feliz, le regalaron un Play con juegos y mandos, y también porque Soldier estaba presente en su cumple. Más tarde llego Fluttershy, Applejack junto con las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Button, los dos niños no tardaron en jugar en la nueva consola, mientras que los demás estaban hablando, solo Fluttershy y Soldier no se dirigían la palabra cuando Rainbow estaba cerca

-hey Applejack, ¿Dónde está Afterlife?-pregunto Soldier a la vaquera que estaba disfrazada de Freddy Kruger

-va a llegar después, fue a comprar comida, va a traer cervezas y botanas-

-okey-

-pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?-

-bien-

-si se ve-

-y ¿Cómo va tu relación con After?-

-bien, no hemos peleado por una semana-

-genial-

-me gusta tu disfraz-

-gracias, también el tuyo esta genial-

-¿en serio?, lo hice anoche porque se me había olvidado por completo el cumple de Spike-

-sí, parece que eres la versión femenina de Freddy Kruger-

-bueno, voy por unos bocadillos-

-está bien-

La fiesta siguió normal, después llego Afterlife vestido como leñador, junto con otros amigos, la casa se llenó y los niños se tuvieron que pasar al patio de atrás mientras que los adultos seguían conversando en la casa,

-llego el momento del pastel, vamos a cantarle las mañanitas a Spike-

(57846395 mil años después XD, na, 6 minutos después) (Agrega a favoritos y alertas si no leíste el primer número completo y te reíste porque es cierto)

Todo iba tranquilo, pero alguien tuvo la gran idea de hacer una competencia de beber, y los dos elegidos fueron los más callados de la fiesta

-vamos After, yo sé que tú puedes-alguien grito desde afuera, quizás solo alguien que lo conocía

-anímate Soldier, tú le puedes ganar-le dijo Rainbow

-vale, lo hare-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, copa tras copa, a la sexta ya se podía notar que querían doblarse, los dos hacían todo lo posible para seguir despierto, pero el primero en caer fue Afterlife, Soldier todavía seguía despierto pero podía ver doble

-ven, te llevare a casa-decía una figura borrosa azul, entonces lo ayudo a caminar-mañana tendrás una gran resaca-

Sintió como metieron una mano en su bolsillo. Lo sentaron en el asiento del copiloto, sacaron las llaves y unos segundos después escucho como cerraron la puerta del auto, se pusieron en marcha

-te dije que podrías ganarle-

-…-

-eres aburrido cuando estas ebrio, pensaba que al menos me empezarías a hablar tonterías-

-…zzz-

-ya te dormiste, no te preocupes ya casi llegamos-

Rainbow por estar concentrada con Soldier no se dio cuenta de un tope, el dio un gran salto en el carro, pero no lo suficiente como para darse un golpe, pero si para despertarlo.

-sé que no puedes oírme, pero tengo que decirlo, quiero quitarme este peso de encima, me gustas Soldier, eres guapo, inteligente e interesante-

-t….tú también me gustas-él dijo medio dormido, sin saber lo que acaba de decir.

Rainbow se sonrojo, pero luego se puso triste, era probable que lo que él dijo fuera producto de la borrachera, cuando llegaron Rainbow lo ayudo a llegar a su departamento, estaba desordenado, pero era típico en él, tampoco le importaba, lo puso en su cama, quiso irse, tomar un taxi y dejarle una nota que ella lo había traído y que le dejaba las llaves de su carro en su mesa, pero mejor decidió quedarse a dormir ahí, para ayudarlo con lo que pudiera, de todos modos había dos camas, así que solo se recostó y encendió el televisor para ver algo al azar.

Muy bien, aquí está el segundo cap. Espero que les haya gustado, los leo la próxima, chaooooo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, el capítulo anterior olvide decirles que esta historia sería un medio Crossover entre MLP y Watch Dogs, solo que en la historia no aparecerán los personajes de WD, lo único que aparecerá en la historia seria las habilidades de Aiden Pearce y el sistema operativo ctOS, también aparecerán otros personajes tanto de MLP como seria Shining Armor, como OC´s como seria Afterlife (David de mi fic: No puedes huir de tu destino, pero en versión EG, que su apariencia sería un chico alto, piel de color turquesa, pelo café y pantalones negros con playera azul), ¡tengo el gran honor de contar con la ayuda de Gunsmith-6798 y Silverwoft850!, los distritos serian villa poni (ponyville) Canterlot City, Manehattan y Out break, y también que Soldier se puede considerar un Anti-héroe, ya que ha trabajado tanto para criminales, como ha robado dinero de cuentas bancarias, pero también ha ayudado a la policía y ha evitado delitos, bueno, lo último, se admiten OC´s, quien quiera participar. solo deje un comentario y yo me pondré en contacto con ustedes, ahora sí, espero que les guste**

-aaahhh… mi cabeza-Soldier se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentó en su cama mientras se apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos

-oh, ah, ya despertaste-Rainbow se asomó a verlo, se sorprendió al verlo despierto temprano, se esperaba que se despertara más tarde.

-¿Qué paso?-

-ayer te enfrentaste a Afterlife en una competencia de beber, terminaste ebrio y te traje-

-creo que me acuerdo… nunca volveré a hacerte caso-

-míralo por el lado bueno, ganaste-

-…-

-deberías bañarte, apestas a alcohol-

-bien-se quitó su chamarra, ignorando completamente que era observado por Rainbow, él ni siquiera volteo a verla-¿Qué horas son?-

-las ocho de la mañana-

-¿no iras a trabajar?-

-es domingo, hoy no trabajo-

-bueno, siente como en casa, si necesitas algo, me hablas-

-okey-ella siguió observándolo, se quitó la playera, dejando ver su torso, ella se sonrojo un poco y fue a la cocina, el siguió con lo suyo. 5 minutos después y Rainbow ya podía escuchar el agua caer, se sirvió una taza con café, y se sentó enfrente de la T.V. la prendió y lo primero que vio fue las noticias

-¨en otras noticias, ciudadanos de Equestria exigen el arresto del justiciero Blackout. A medida que continua esta búsqueda la plana mayor del departamento de policía presiona a los gobiernos municipales y estatales aprueben castigos más estrictos contra delitos en nombre de la ley, quien sea que siga los pasos de Blackout, será… y cito textualmente, "perseguido con todo el peso de la ley", tanto el justiciero y el equipo llamado los Gunsmith Battles están siendo buscados para su aprensión¨-dijo la reportera, mientras ponían una imagen borrosa del justiciero, quizás tomada por un ciudadano con un pésimo teléfono, pero no importaba, quizás esa era la mejor imagen que había visto del Justiciero

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que el justiciero había hecho por la ciudad *mas ella no sabía que era un ladrón* ahora estaban cazándolo, también estaba enojada por los Gunsmith Battles, NO estaba de acuerdo de sus modos de impartir justicia, pero es más efectiva, lo que la policía de Equestria no había podido hacer en meses ellos lo hicieron en días, igual Blackout, era más efectivo que los policías, los delitos no eran comunes ahí pero era gracias a ellos, solo eso faltaba, cambio el canal pareciera que ellos eran el centro de atención ahora

-¨…el trata de salvar a la gente de los ladrones y asesinos, CAUSANDO ACCIDENTES DE COCHES QUE CAUSAN MILES DE HERIDOS Y MUERTOS¨-eso parecía indiscutible, pero la gran mayoría de esas víctimas eran los ladrones, Violadores y asesinos, lo máximo que le ha pasado a un ciudadano durante esos acontecimientos eran golpes y una que otra fractura, pero nada letal, pero la policía no se escapaba, durante sus tiroteos han salido personas heridas o muertas, hay hasta videos en your helmet donde se ve claramente al justiciero salvando a una señora que estaba en medio de un tiroteo por parte de policías, ellos disparaban sin piedad al automóvil para matar a Blackout, sin importarles que en el automóvil había una señora muerta del miedo, la señora fue rescatada de su auto por el justiciero, en un solo instante todo se volvió oscuro, había sido un apagón, cuando los oficiales fueron a ver el ya no estaba junto con la mujer, pero un círculo rojo mostraba claramente a él y a la señora tomando rumbos diferentes, hubo un corte, lo último que se ve en el video fue una clase de entrevista, donde la señora decía estar agradecida con Blackout, que si no fuera por el seguramente habría muerto

Había docenas de videos similares, y todos los comentarios diciendo lo mismo, que era un héroe, uno que otro que era un criminal, pero era según el punto de vista de cada quien

Soldier salió de bañarse busco su chamarra, saco su móvil, tenía una llamada perdida de Twilight-"creo que ayer no alcance a despedirme de Twilight, bueno, después me daré una vuelta por su casa"-se puso una playera azul cielo y un pantalón de mezclilla gris, hoy no tenía ganas de salir a combatir el mal, solo pasarla bien, eran pocas las veces que podía estar tranquilo, hoy sería uno de esos días, quizás también mañana, dependiendo si sus amigos tenían algo planeado

Salió de su cuarto secándose el cabello, y Rainbow desde la sala le dijo- hice el desayuno-

-gracias, pero no tengo hambre-

-vamos, tú nunca tienes hambre-

-…okey-fue a la mesa donde había un vaso con jugo de frutas

-eso te ayudara-

-bien-el empezó a tomárselo, sabía bien, no tardo en acabárselo

-me llamo pinkie-

-¿y qué dice?-

-nada, solo que mañana va a ponerse una pequeña feria, ¿quieres ir?-

-suena… divertido, ¿Quién va a ir?-

-las chicas, Afterlife y todavía no sé si ira Sunset Shimmer y Big Mac-

-este bien, iré, ¿a qué horas iremos?

-a las siete-

-bien, ¿quieres que pase por ti?-

-sip-

-pasare por ti a las seis y media ¿te parece bien?-

-sip-

-¿Qué le paso a tu disfraz?-

-ha, está en la ropa sucia, y me puse esto, recuerdas que había dejado ropa aquí-

-ooooooooohhhhh, ya-

-¿quieres hacer algo?-

-no sé, tú quieres hacer algo-

-qué tal si salimos a caminar-

-me parece perfecto-

-vamos pues-ella se puso la gorra de Soldier y abrió la puerta

-bien-

Dejo su móvil y bastón retráctil, la ciudad podía sobrevivir dos días sin él. Ellos pasearon por ahí, conversando y divirtiéndose, pero sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía, el observaba su móvil-te tengo soldadito, sí que estabas muy escondido, y sí que vas muy bien acompañado… ¿Quién es tu amiguita?... Rainbow Dash, te llevaras una sorpresa para nada grata compañera-

Y así se fue por otro lado, sin decir nada más, mientras que los otros dos no se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había pasado

Ellos se pasaron el día juntos, fueron al cine, vieron "PAPER TWONS", a los le gustaron, era una buena película, no muy de su estilo, pero estuvo buena, también comieron algo juntos y hasta el final Soldier dejo a Rainbow en su casa, ella estaba feliz, se sentía bien junto a él, se acostó y dijo-mañana pondré el plan en marcha-

 **¿Cuál será ese plan? ¿Quién será ese extraño? ¿Cómo les ira en la feria?, Bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima. Chaooooooo.**


	4. Return Of Forty-Eight

**Hola amigos de FF, antes de que me maten, quiero decirles que la cuenta estará mas activa y como recompensa por dejarlos sin nada por meses, decidí hacer el especial "Retun Of Forty-Eight", donde se actualizaran todas las historias de MLP, espero que les guste y que no me maten, nos vemos**

Soldier caminaba tranquilamente, sin importarle la lluvia, sin importarle nada, disfrutaba caminar, aclarar su mente, recordar cosas... Sentir el viento en su cara, sentirse libre.

Sin darse cuenta de todo lo que camino, había llegado a la casa de Rainbow. Suspiro, como quería ir, confesarle lo que sentía por ella, abrazarla... besarla, pero seria mas difícil decir adiós... Sabia perfectamente que ponía a todos sus conocidos en peligro... A todos sus amigos

A veces tenia pesadillas, donde Afterlife se sacrificaba para salvar a Applejack o ha Rarity, donde hombres armados iban a la casa de Twilight. Ella trataba tranquilizar a Spike, Scootaloo, Applebloom y Sweetie belle, escondidos en su armario. No podría soportarlo, que por su culpa mataran a sus amigos... Sigue caminando

 _ **HORAS DESPUES**_

-¡papá!-antes de que Soldier pudiera reaccionar, el ya estaba en el suelo con una niña aferrada a el, sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos, sin intención de soltarlo, pero a el no le molestaba, al contrario, lo disfrutaba, podía sentir el cariño que le tenia esa niña, su hija de 15 años, Alice. Su piel era color rosa claro, un sedoso cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes-¡te extrañe tanto!-

-yo también te extrañe hija-dijo Soldier mientras acariciaba su cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarla, habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que se veían-¿y tu mama?-

-esta trabajando, pero no quiero que la veas, te separara de mi otra vez-dijo casi llorando, Soldier quería calmarla-creí que no te volvería a ver-

-tranquila, ya estoy aquí-los dos se levantaron, pero casi de inmediato Alice volvió a abrazar a su padre, mas calmada, disfrutando cada segundo del abrazo-¿como vas en la escuela?-

-me va muy bien papa, cumplí mi promesa, saque 9 en casi todas las materias-dijo sonriendo, fue rápidamente por su mochila, sacando sus calificaciones y entregándosela a Soldier-solo te falta cumplir a ti-

-jeje, bien pequeña, aquí tienes-el se quito su gorra dándosela, ella se la puso rápidamente-también quiero darte esto...-dijo mientras le daba una vieja mochila azul-es mi antigua computadora... creo que te ayudara con tus estudios-

-gracias papi-

-¿Soldier?-de un cuarto salió Coco Pommel, sorprendida-¿Que haces aquí?-

-perdón por no avisar... Quería hablar contigo-

-¿sobre que?-

-…Alice-la chica entendió, se fue a su cuarto... No podía ser nada bueno...-¿Te llego el dinero para la colegiatura de Alice?-

-si... Mira Soldier... No se que es lo que quieres conseguir con todo lo que estas haciendo... Pero no quiero que te acerques a mi niña...-Coco estaba molesta, ella sabia todo sobre el, hasta el tema del "justiciero"

-no trato de conseguir nada... Y si, se que no soy buen ejemplo para ella...-

-no quiero que sea un criminal como tu... Te pido que no vuelvas a venir aquí…-

-bien... Solo quiero despedirme-

-...que sea rápido-Soldier asintió y fue al cuarto de la niña, ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos... Había escuchado todo

-me tengo que ir pequeña...-trataba hacer todo delicadamente... Ella se apoyo en su pecho llorando

-¿Volveré a verte?-volteo a verlo, deseando con todo su ser para que el no se fuera

-...no lo se... Quiero que te portes bien... Que obedezcas a mami... ¿Lo harías por mi?-

-si papi-

-ven... Dame un abrazo-ella se acerco, dándole un ultimo abrazo... Soldier disfruto cada segundo de el, le dio un beso en la frente-nos vemos princesa-Soldier solo agacho la cabeza y salió de la casa, Coco lo observaba desde la entrada... Intentando no llorar... Pero sabia que por el bien de su hija y el de ella misma tenia que alejarlo...

 _ **HORAS DESPUES**_

Rainbow Dash salió a caminar, quería distraerse un poco. Aun faltaban algunas horas para ir con sus amigas a la feria, y quizás... Tendría el valor de decirle a Soldier lo que en verdad siente por el...

Podía hacerlo... No era tan difícil... -"¿A quien engaño? ¿Que carajos le diré?..." Se detuvo, reviso su teléfono, no había nada nuevo, ningún mensaje, queria pensar en otra cosa… suena su teléfono, rápidamente contesta-¿hola?-

-Rainbow, necesito que vengas a mi departamento-

-¿Soldier? ¿Qué paso?-

-te contare todo cuando llegues, te veo aquí-

-Soldier no te atrevas a col…-finalizo la llamada-…garme, cabrón-dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono, suspiro, odiaba cuando el hacia eso, pero sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, se puso en camino hacia el departamento de Soldier

 _ **CON SOLDIER**_

El guardaba todo su armamento en una mochila gigante, no las necesitaría por un largo tiempo, quizás Coco tenia razón en algo, tenia que detener todo lo del justiciero, no por el, si no por sus seres queridos, lo sabia de primera mano

Todavía recordaba porque había empezado a ser "Blackout"… todo fue por un trabajo que acepto, parecía fácil… solo entrar, borrar unos datos a una corporación y salir sin ser detectado… pero todo se complico

 _ **Flashback**_

-bien Blackout, todos están listos, cuando quieras-

-terminemos con esto-dijo Soldier mientras pasaba la barda, en silencio, se escondió detrás de una pared, buscando el momento perfecto para entrar al edificio, sin hacer ruido se acercaba a la entrada, escondido y con su confiable 1911 con silenciador elimino a los guardias fácilmente con un disparo a la cabeza-¿Dónde guardan todo?-

-sus servidores están en el cuarto piso-

-de acuerdo-Soldier empezó a correr al ascensor, comenzó a subir, eliminando a los guardias que se cruzaron en su camino, llego al séptimo piso, necesitaba encontrar el servidor rápido-¿Por qué nos interesamos tanto por esto?-

-tras varios de nuestros ataques la corporación Arkensaw nos fijo como objetivos principales, tienen el perfil de todos, cortesía de Blume, Reptile y Barry ya están atacando las oficinas de Blume-

-creo que los encontré…-con una computadora entro al sistema, borrando los perfiles, descargando otras cosas-aquí hay de todo… espera-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-aquí hay unos perfiles raros…-apago su comunicador, esto ya era personal-¿Shining Armor?... ¿Por qué esta su perfil aquí?-quería seguir viendo, pero una alarma lo detuvo, volvió a encender el comunicador-¿Qué paso?-

-los detectaron, enviaron a guardias por ti, sal rápido de ahí, Ethan esta afuera, Mia y los demás nos veremos en el punto de reunión-

-bien-recargo su arma, solo tenia eliminarlos, escucho como derribaban la puerta, se puso a cubierto, eliminaba a cada guardia que se acercaba a donde estaba, simplemente con un tiro a la cabeza o déjenlos inconscientes con su porra táctica, salió corriendo de ahí, bajo en el ascensor, en la planta baja solo había un chico rodeado de cadáveres de pelo azul cristalino, piel gris-Ethan-

-¿Por qué tardaste anciano?-respondió y dio un suspiro-vámonos, enviaron mas agentes-

-larguémonos de aquí-dijo mientras le daba la computadora, salió del edificio, donde estaba un auto, los dos subieron y fueron al punto de reunión. Cuando llegaron, vieron a todo su equipo, menos a uno

-¿y Reptile?-los chicos se quedaron callados

-Soldier… lo asesinaron cuando el y Barry trataban de escapar-dijo Mia, su piel era de color amarillo, pelo rojo-aquí… esta el video-le señalo una computadora, Soldier rápidamente fue a ver lo que paso

En el video mostraba como Reptile se enfrentaban a los guardias de Blume, le habían dado un tiro en el pie, trataba correr, los guardias le seguían disparando, Barry ya no podía hacer nada por el, asi que solo escapo. Barry se acerco a Soldier, dándole un teléfono-lo siento mucho-

Meses después de eso, se entero que habían asesinado a la mitad de su equipo, sabia que no iban a parar hasta ver a todos muertos

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 **Ya se, fue un poco flojo el capitulo, pero necesitaba explicar el origen de "Blackout". Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en un rato con un nuevo capitulo de "Un gran cambio (Re-escrito)"**


End file.
